Lék
by Maarty
Summary: Našel lék na rakovinu... co za něj bude chtít? (tohle bola první fic, takže se za vše omlouvám :))


„Dobrý večer, zdravím všechny diváky. Dnes brzy ráno přišel na ministerstvo zdravotnictví zvláštní balíček podepsaný doktorem Hannibalem "kanibalem" Lecterem. Uvnitř balíčku byl vzorek zvláštního roztoku a dopis od samotného Lectera. FBI právě potvrzuje jeho rukopis. Zastihnuli jsme zvláštní agentku Clarice Starlingovou, která se s Lecterem již několikrát setkala tváří v tvář. Poprvé v Baltimorské věznici pro duševně choré, kde od něj získala důležité informace o Buffalo Billovi. A naposled při jejím nevydařeném pokusu o jeho zatčení." „Prosím vás, zvláštní agentko, napsal to opravdu dr. Lecter? O co v tom dopise šlo?"."  
Všichni okolo utichli, jak se Clarice rozhodla odpovědět.  
„Ano, víme jistě, že to napsal doktor Lecter." – „O co tam tedy šlo?"  
Clarice se zhluboka nadechla. „Dr. Lecter našel lék na rakovinu." V davu okolo to zašumělo.  
„Lék na rakovinu? A co s tím zamýšlí, agentko?" – „Omlouvám se, ale JÁ nemám právo vám k tomu nic víc sdělit. Prezident bude mít projev během deseti minut." S tím se rozešla pryč. Ještě se ale podívala přímo do kamery a se smutným výrazem zakroutila hlavou.

Muž v útulně zařízeném obýváku prozatím vypnul na televizi zvuk a napil se vína. Moc dobře věděl, že to její gesto bylo na něj. Na jeho rtech se objevil úsměv. Jeho malá Clarice četla ten dopis a všechno jí nejspíš došlo. Chvíli ještě přemýšlel, než se na obrazovce objevil prezident USA. Zapnul zvuk a začal poslouchat projev, který byl zajisté určený jemu.  
„Děkuji…" pronesl prezident, když se všichni utišili. Crawford s Clarice po boku stáli kousek od prezidenta. Oba se rozhlíželi, jako by Hannibala čekali někde poblíž, na tváři klasický neutrální výraz.  
„Abych vám vysvětlil o co jde, tak začnu od začátku. Dnes ráno na ministerstvu zdravotnictví obdrželi balíček podepsaný doktorem Hannibalem Lecterem. V balíčku byl vzorek jisté látky, kterou doktor určil jako lék proti rakovině. Nejlepší vědci na tom vzorku pracují už od rána a před pár minutami jsem od nich dostal zprávu, že lék opravdu zabírá.  
Dále byl v balíčku dopis od doktora Lectera, FBI nám potvrdila jeho pravost. Dr. Lecter přislíbil, že nám pošle vzorec léku, ale má tři podmínky. Cituji: Pokud by se vám snad podařilo mě zatknout, tak nedostanu trest smrti. Dále chci mít mnohem lepší podmínky než ve věznici v Baltimoru a konečně, jedna speciální osoba ke mně bude mít neomezený přístup. Samozřejmě nebudu mít žádné ochranné prostředky a bude moci přímo do mé cely. Sám si vyberu, kdo to bude." Kamera dala záběr na Clarice a Hannibal se musel usmát.  
Prezident se na chvilku odmlčel a pak kontrolovaným hlasem pronesl.  
„Doktore Lectere, já George Bush, nynější prezident Spojených států Amerických Vám slibuji a taky podepisuji místopřísežné prohlášení, že všem Vašim podmínkám bude vyhověno v případě, že lék bude působit a vy zatčen…" Prezident ještě dál něco mlel, ale Hannibal ho neposlouchal. Zíral na dva zvláštní agenty behaviorálního oddělení FBI, kteří prezidentovi dělali křoví.  
Jack Crawford se tvářil kysele a naštvaně. Tolik se Hannibala pokoušel chytit a nejradši by ho viděl mrtvého, ale teď mu prezident udělil „milost". A vedle něj Clarice. Zamyšleně tam stála a zírala na prezidenta. Všem ostatním mohlo uniknout to, jak se zoufale snažila potlačit úsměv, ale Hannibalovi ne. I když si ze začátku myslel, že je to jen výplod jeho fantazie.  
Co ale upoutalo jeho pozornost bylo, když se Jack postavil ke stolku s mikrofonem.  
„Hannibale," Jack mu vždycky tykal, poukazoval tím na to, že jím opovrhuje. „máme k tvým požadavkům nějaké připomínky. K prvnímu není co říct, to bylo určeno jasně," řekl znechuceně. „K druhému… pokud tě chytíme, což se určitě stane, tak tě pošleme na malý ostrůvek asi o průměru 200m a tam bude tvoje „cela". Na půlce ostrova bude tvoje ochranka a v druhé ty. Víc až tě dostanem. A k tomu třetímu… musíš vědět, že ani FBI nemůže nikomu přikázat aby šel k TOBĚ do cely. Pokud někdo není sebevrah, tak tam nevkročí. Ale kdyby přece jen ta osoba, kterou si vybereš souhlasila, tak samozřejmě vyhovíme. Jinak, pokud budeš mít masku a kazajku…"  
Hannibal tomu rozuměl, kdyby chtěl, tak by mohl vyžadovat, aby mu tam poslali přesně koho si řekne, ale on už měl svůj tip a myslel si, že ta osoba má dost odvahy na to, aby mu znovu čelila.  
Už už chtěl vypnout televizi, když se najednou reportéři vrhli na Clarice. Prudce se v křesle napřímil.  
„Agentko Starlingová… co si o tom všem myslíte?"  
Clarice na tohle nebyla moc zvyklá, ale zvládla to bez chybičky.  
„Co si o tom myslím?… Že doktor Lecter udělal správnou věc."  
„Nebyla by správná věc kdyby se vzdal úřadům?"  
„To jistě ano, ale já neznám žádného duševně zdravého člověka, který by se dobrovolně vzdal svobody. A Hannibal Lecter je jeden z těch, kteří se jí nevzdají za nic na světe. Popravdě mě překvapily jeho podmínky."  
Hannibal se usadil pohodlněji do křesla. Nemohl si nevšimnout s jakou radostí Clarice vyslovila jeho křestní jméno.  
„O doktorovi se ale říká, že není duševně zdravý."  
Clarice se pousmála. „Ano, je… zvláštní to, že své oběti jí, ale je duševně zdravější než spousta lidí o kterých si myslíte, že jsou normální."  
„Jaká byla Vaše večeře s „doktorem hrůzy" v Chesapeake?"  
Clarice tahle otázka zarazila. „Popravdě… měla jsem v sobě spousty morfia, takže si z toho moc nepamatuji."  
Hannibal se opět posadil rovně ve svém křesle. „Jak ošklivé je slyšet lež z těch korálových úst." Zamumlal.  
Ostatní si nevšimli emocí hrajících si na její tváři. On ale moc dobře věděl, že si to pamatovala všechno a potvrdilo se mu to při další otázce.  
„Agentko, kdyby chtěl doktor, aby jste za ním šla do cely Vy, šla byste?"  
Hannibal čekal na odpověď se zatajeným dechem. Čekal, že řekne ne. Na veřejnosti by měla říct ne. Byl si jistý, že za ním do cely půjde, až ji poprosí, ale ne, že to přizná v médiích. Nebo bude dál chránit jehňata a svede to na nemocné?…  
„Víte kolik lidí na této planetě má rakovinu? Spousty a já nehodlám ohrozit jejich životy jen tím, že nepůjdu do cely za dr. Lecterem."  
„Ach, Clarice… lež…" vzdychl Hannibal, ale očekával to.  
Reportér pokračoval. „Víte, že to ale taky může znamenat, že jdete na smrt?" ještě že tohle byli seriózní reportéři. Jinak by čekala otázku, jestli si myslí, že ji Lecter chce „do postele".  
„V jistém smyslu ano. Pokud by mě chtěl doktor zabít, tak se mu naskytuje jedinečná příležitost. Omluvte mě, pánové…"  
„A chce Vás Lecter zabít?"  
Clarice se opatrně otočila se zmateným výrazem. Nikdy nad tou otázkou nechtěla přemýšlet. Věděla, že až do událostí v Chesapeake to udělat nechtěl, ale po tom co ho odmítla? Kdo ví?  
„Je to DOKTOR Lecter. Nevím… nevím. On není jeden z těch vrahů, co zabíjejí na potkání. Relativně vzato, pokud nejste neslušní a pokud mu nestojíte v cestě, tak jste v bezpečí. Mohli byste ho klidně v noci potkat na opuštěné ulici a on by vám ještě popřál dobrý večer, ale ne… nevím, co by udělal mně. Sbohem." Zamumlala Clarice a rozešla pryč od jejich skupinky.  
Hannibal se usmál a vypnul televizi. „Hm… takže nevíš, co bych ti udělal?"  
Zvednul se z křesla, z věšáku shrábnul kabát a vyšel ven z domu.

Clarice u auta dostihl reportér od Tattleru.  
„Myslíte si, že když si řekne o Vás, tak že bude vyžadovat nějaké sexuální služby?"  
Clarice se na něj znechuceně otočila.  
„Být vámi, dávala bych si pozor na jazyk." Zasyčela a začala otevírat auto.  
„Nebo si myslíte, že si nechá zavolat šlapku?"  
„Víte, kde mi to všechno leží!" otočila se na něj nevrle.

Potom hned nasedla do auta a odjela. Cestou se ještě stavila v obchodě a pak už hurá domů. Plánovala horkou sprchu a pak postel. Od pěti ráno seděla v laboratoři a pozorovala techniky, jak zkoumali jeho dopis. Crawford tam byl samozřejmě taky, on chtěl Lectera dostat a ona dělala na jeho případu. Před domem ji ale čekal ten dotěrný reportér Tattleru.  
„A co kdyby Vás tam znásilnil?" pokračoval v nesmyslných otázkách.  
Clarice už to nevydržela.  
„Hannibal Lecter není takový nicotný perverzní prase, aby musel ženy znásilňovat. To bych čekala od někoho jako jste Vy! On je gentleman… ale pochybuju, že víte, co to slovo znamená." Odsekla Clarice a rozešla se ke dveřím jejího domu.  
Akorát vrazila klíč do zámku, když se znovu ozval reportér. „A co když…?"  
„Vypadněte!" zařvala na něj a už se ani neotáčela.  
Pak bylo kupodivu ticho. Prvně jí to nedošlo, ale po pár vteřinách se podívala, co se stalo. Reportér nikde. „Haló? Kde jste? Hej!"  
Nic, jen ticho. Bylo to maximálně podezřelé, ale co, aspoň měla klid. S povzdechem vešla do domu a zabouchla za sebou dveře.  
Reportér stál ve stínu stromu. Jeho srdce bušilo o sto šest, popravdě čekal, že mu vyletí z hrudi. Měl plytký dech a v očích hrůzu. Na krku mu totiž někdo držel nůž. Harpy.  
„Prosím, nezabíjejte mě, mám peníze…"  
Zpoza něj se ozval známý hlas. „Peníze? Hm… zajímavé…" Harpy se najednou přestal dotýkat reportérova krku, pak ale dostal ránu do hlavy a ztratil vědomí. (žádná večeře nebude:)).

Clarice tím byla ještě chvilku vyvedená z míry, ale pak se rozhodla, že si tedy dá tu koupel. Napustila si plnou vanu, dala si tam pěnu a hned tam vklouzla. Požitkářsky zasténala, zavřela oči a hlavu opřela o okraj vany.  
Vůbec si nevšimla, že se otevřely dveře a někdo vešel do místnosti... až do té doby, než promluvil:  
„Dobrý večer, Clarice."  
Málem dostala infarkt. Okamžitě otevřela oči a prudce trhla hlavou nalevo, kde doktor stál.  
„Doktore Lectere!" vykřikla vyděšeně.  
Mírně se pousmál. „Clarice."  
„Co tady k čertu děláte! Ještě k tomu v koupelně!"  
Pořád se usmívajíc si sedl na okraj vany. „Víte Clarice, musel jsem udělat pár opatření… třeba ty, že hned nezavoláte „přátele" z FBI a taky že na mě nevytáhnete zbraň, nebo dokonce pouta."  
Nevěřícně zakroutila hlavou, ale neměla strach. „A to jsem před chvílí řekla, že Vy byste něco takového neudělal."  
„Vím, byl jsem tam."  
Clarice ho prvně neslyšela a dál pokračovala ve svém monologu. „Ještě že jste neslyšel toho…" BLIK! CVAK!  
„Co jste s ním provedl!" vykřikla.  
Lecter se pořád usmíval a levou rukou zkoušel teplotu vody. „Omráčil… nemám náladu a chuť udělat něco víc, Clarice."  
Potopila se hlouběji do vany, ještě že tam měla pěnu.  
„Proč jste tady, doktore?"  
„Přišel jsem si promluvit, Clarice. Ještě spoustu toho musíme probrat."  
Clarice se ironicky usmála. „Aha, a když jsem oblečená jste přijít nemohl?"  
Jen se usmál a přešel její otázku.  
„Co si teď s půlročním odstupem myslíte o naší poslední večeři, Clarice? Straší Vás ve snech? Straším Vás já místo naříkajících jehňat?"  
Začala hrát jeho hru. „Quid pro quo, doktore. Ano?"  
Učila se rychle hrát jeho hry. Ale proč ne? Co mohl ztratit?  
„Zajisté. Odpovězte prosím."  
„Paul Krendler mě straší, doktore. Pořád ho vidím chodit po chodbách našeho oddělení s odříznutou lebkou. Vy mě nestrašíte… ne, že by jste tam nebyl, ale ne… nestrašíte mě." Chvilku se odmlčela, jak se sluší a přišla její otázka. „Proč jste si usekl svůj palec, doktore, proč jste mě tam políbil?" zeptala se skoro zoufale, jako by mu to vyčítala.  
„Myslel jsem, že jsem to dal dobře najevo, když jsem odcházel."  
Clarice ta odpověď vytočila.  
„Doktore! Odpovídejte, prosím Vás, přímo!"  
Nic neřekl, jen jí zůstal zírat do očí. Clarice se po chvíli odtrhla pohledem. Tohle by jí neměl dělat. Jeho pohled toho mohl znamenat tolik a hlavně musel poznat, že se pod ním doslova rozpouštěla.  
„Podal by jste mi prosím župan, doktore? Je tam hned za Vámi."  
Pousmál se, vstal a podal jí ho. Když už chtěla vylézt z vany, tak se gentlemansky otočil zády. Clarice potom vylezla z vany a šla k umyvadlu. Hannibal se otočil zpět a podíval se, co dělá. Zničehonic na něj ale byla namířena její zbraň.  
To byla novinka. Ještě na něj vlastně nikdy zbraní nemířila. Nic neřekl, ani nehnul brvou, jen se na ni překvapeně podíval.  
„Doktore, nevím, jestli Vám uniknul fakt, že jsem stále agentka FBI, která má za úkol vás zatknout?"  
Překvapeně naklonil hlavu na stranu a jednou pomalu mrknul, než k ní udělal krok.  
„Ano? Tak střílejte, zvláštní agentko FBI." Udělal další a ona pořád nestřílela. Nemyslel si, že to udělá, ale nepřekvapilo by ho to.  
„Stůjte!" vykřikla a udělala malý krůček zpět.  
Hannibal šel ale dál.  
„Víte, zvláštní agentko, máte veliký problém. Vy mě nemůžete zastřelit. Tak moc by jste chtěla, že agentko? Ale Clarice, ta zamilovaná žena, vaše druhé já, Vám v tom brání. Proč si myslíte, že jsem Vám neuseknul ruku? Myslíte, že by to byl takový problém pro sociopata, masového vraha, nepříčetného šílence? Já mám taky své druhé já, muže, který by Vám dal všechno."  
Jakmile zazněla poslední slova, tak jí vzal zbraň z rukou a hodil ji do umyvadla.  
Clarice na něj nevěřícně zírala. „Cože?"  
„Chcete to slyšet po lopatě, Clarice? Hannibal kanibal se zamiloval." Zašeptal. „Je jedna věc, po které toužím už spoustu let… vlastně jejich víc. Když jsem se o to ale minule pokusil, neskončilo to zrovna šťastně…"  
Clarice ho nenechala dopovědět větu. Chytila jeho tvář do dlaní a přitáhla si jeho rty k těm svým. Zprvu prudký polibek se pomalu měnil na pomalý, vášnivý.  
Ale ještě dřív, než ho stihnuli ukončit, tak se nad domem ozval nezaměnitelný zvuk helikoptér.  
Hannibal se od Clarice odtrhnul a vzhlédl, jako by mohl vidět skrze strop.  
„Že by nakonec starý Jackie měl mozek?"  
Clarice na něj zůstala přepadeně zírat. Z přízemí šlo slyšet, jak přepadovka vyrazila dveře.  
„Utečte přece!" vykřikla zděšeně.  
Hannibal se na ni usmál. „Ne, Clarice. Tentokrát Vám pomůžu."  
Clarice absolutně nechápala a jen zůstala zaraženě zírat na Hannibala, jak z umyvadla vytáhl její zbraň a vložil jí ji do ruky, hlavní k němu.  
Když zaslechl přepadovku na schodech, tak se na ni naposledy usmál a spustil.  
„Takže jste mě konečně dostala, zvláštní agentko? Čekal jsem něco jiného, ale nepřekvapuje mě to…"  
Zůstala jen nechápavě zírat, ale instinktivně držela zbraň namířenou pořád na něj.  
Do místnosti najednou vletěla přepadovka a jí došlo, co pro ni právě udělal. Vzdal se pro ni své svobody.  
„FBI, ruce vzhůru!" křičel jeden chlap.  
Hannibal měl na tváři ten jeho příjemný úsměv, jako kdyby se vůbec nic nedělo. „Jistě, pánové." Dal ruce za hlavu a nechal se prohledat.  
Clarice se pořád nemohla probrat z šoku, když v tom se přiřítil i Crawford.  
„Dobrá práce, Clarice!" usmíval se už ode dveří.  
Letmo se na něj podívala, kývla a zase se podívala na Hannibala, který už měl ruce spoutané za zády.  
„Žádné kousání, doktore." Zaslechla, co mu jeden muž říkal. „Samozřejmě." Odpověděl Hannibal s ledovým klidem, a pak ho vyvedli ven z místnosti.  
Clarice pak jen zamumlala. „Jedu s vámi." A odběhla se do svého pokoje převlíct.

Za pár minut už seděli v policejním antonu. Ona, Dr.Lecter, Crawford a tři agenti FBI seděli vzadu, přičemž tři další agenti vepředu. Hannibal měl zase svoji masku a svěrací kazajku. Crawford na něj chvíli povýšeně civěl a prohodil. „Říkal jsem Ti, že Tě dostanu."  
Hannibal se za svojí maskou usmál. „Jak sobecké, Jacku. Nedostal jsi mě ty, ale Clarice."  
Ta se snažila co nejvíc vyhýbat Crawfordově pohledu. Ale jelikož seděla přímo naproti Hannibalovi, tak nebylo nijak divné, že zírala na něj. Zírala mu do očí a viděla v nich něco jiného, než když se viděli poprvé a on jí řekl tolik bolestivých, ale přesto pravdivých věcí. Žádná arogance a neproniknutelná bariéra. Viděla v nich lásku. Jeho úsměv, který šel poznat i přes „protikousací" masku a jeho upřený pohled ji hypnotizoval.  
Měla chuť ho znovu políbit, naštěstí anton zastavil a agenti FBI vyvedli dr.Lectera ven. Clarice s Crawfordem je následovali.  
Venku jim Jack řekl, že musí jít něco zařídit a nechal Clarice s doktorem a agenty ve výslechové místnosti.  
„Jděte prosím ven, pánové." Požádala je Clarice.  
Nedůvěřivě se na ni podívali a potom hodili hlavou směrem k doktorovi.  
„To já jsem ho zatknula, krom toho teď má kazajku a masku. Běžte!" začala být naštvaná.  
Jakmile vypadli, tak se otočila k Hannibalovi, který hned začal mluvit.  
„Zatknula jste mě, Clarice. Teď budete ještě slavnější." Pronesl kapku sarkasticky.  
Clarice hned pochopila, na co naráží. „Promiňte mi, doktore, to co jsem jim řekla, ale musela jsem je odtud dostat…"  
Hannibal jí neslušně skočil do řeči. „V pořádku."  
Chvíli bylo napjaté ticho, než se Clarice odvážila zeptat:  
„Proč, doktore? Proč jste tohle udělal!"  
Znovu šel na jeho tváři poznat úsměv. „Clarice, myslím, že po tom všem, byste mi mohla začít říkat křestním jménem. Vím, že mě viníte z většiny špatných věcí, které se Vám ve Vašem životě přihodily… proto jsem se vám rozhodnul pomoct. Jestli tohle bude i naposledy záleží jen na Vás."  
Přepadeně se na něj podívala.  
„Ale za jakou cenu!"  
„Radši budu občas ve vězení s Vámi než na svobodě bez vás." Opáčil.  
Clarice to naprosto odzbrojilo. Co že jí to právě řekl? Že se vzdal toho nejdůležitějšího na světě, jen aby s ní mohl aspoň chvíli být?  
„Ale… mohli jsme spolu jednoduše utéct."  
„Jednoduše… ale ne, Clarice, zamyslete se. Opravdu byste se mnou utekla? Kdybych Vám nabídl život daleko od FBI? Ne! Jakkoli by jste někde v hloubi duše chtěla, tak byste to neudělala. Přísahala jste, že budete bránit lid a zákony této země… což přece po boku „kanibala" nejde. Opravte mě, pokud se pletu." Pronesl.  
„Ale…" začala Clarice.  
„Žádné ale, Clarice. Pokud přijmete mou nabídku a občas se u mě v „cele" stavíte, tak Vám postupně ukážu, jak Vás FBI a starý Jackie využívají. Že i oni jsou vrazi, jen k tomu mají povolení." Na chvíli se odmlčel, aby o tom Clarice měla možnost aspoň chvilku přemýšlet a dodal.  
„Teprve pak, Clarice, bude mít cenu se vás zeptat, jestli se mnou půjdete."  
Clarice se na něj nechápavě podívala.   
„To ale budeš ve vězení, Hannibale!" křikla zoufale.  
Znovu se pousmál. „Možná ano, možná už ale ne."  
Nevěřícně si ho zkontrolovala pohledem. Co měl v plánu? Co všichni přehlídli? Dřív než se stihnula na cokoliv zeptat, tak se vrátil Crawford.  
„Clarice… budete muset jít všechno sepsat, ředitel to chce ještě dnes v noci."  
Kývla na něj a s posledním pohlédnutím na Hannibala se rozloučila. „Sbohem."  
Hannibal mírně nahnul hlavu a zvědavě se podíval na Clarice. „Nashledanou." Opáčil.  
Clarice se zhluboka nadechla, že to hned Jackovi vyklopí, ale Hannibal ji předběhnul.  
„Clarice je ta osoba, která ke mně má neomezený přístup." Pronesl.  
Jack se zvědavě otočil na Clarice. Kývla a beze slova zmizela z místnosti.  
Potom se otočil zpět k Hannibalovi. „Co po ní chceš! Nech ji na pokoji, už tak si kvůli tobě zažila své! Konečně by měla klid…"  
Hannibal nasadil mrazivý a nepříjemný tón. „JÁ jsem ji požádal, aby přišla… bylo by neuvěřitelně rude nutit ji k něčemu takovému."  
Jack se na Hannibala naštvaně zadíval.

Během čtyř dnů, byl Hannibalův ostrov připraven a Jack ho přišel informovat o tom, že bude převezen.  
„Tak Hannibale, pořádně se rozhlédni. Už nikdy neuvidíš nic víc, než ostrov na který tě odvezeme." Šklebil se škodolibě.  
Hannibal to neokomentoval, zbytečné plýtvání časem na takového člověka. Ochranka ho začala navlékat do svěrací kazajky, když v tom se otevřely dveře a do místnosti nakráčela Clarice.  
Hannibal měl příjemně překvapený pohled. „Dobré ráno, Clarice. Nevěděl jsem, že přijdete už dnes."  
Clarice nestihla ani pozdravit a Jack vrčel na Hannyho.  
„Není tu pro tvé potěšení! Dostala rozkaz jet s eskortou."  
Hannibal se neobtěžoval podívat na Jacka. Zůstal zírat na Clarice s malým úsměvem na tváři a klasicky nakloněnou hlavou. Ta jako by taky přešla Jackovu hlášku a s upřeným pohledem ho pozdravila. „Dobré ráno, Hannibale."  
Nepřestal se usmívat, ani když mu nasadili masku.

"Takže Clarice... myslíš si, že to bylo fér? Nevyužil tě jen náhodou?" - "Určitě nechtěl, aby to dopadlo… jak to dopadlo." dodala Clarice méně sebejistým tónem.  
„Určitě? Jak si myslíš, že chtěl, aby to skončilo? Já jsem ve vězení, co víc si starý Jackie může přát?"  
Clarice se zhluboka nadechla, ale dřív než stihla odpovědět, tak Hannibal pokračoval.  
„Možná jsi to dosud neviděla, ale proč myslíš, že tě za mnou poslal? … Už jako studentka jsi byla lepší než on… a nemyslíš si, že tě chtěl zkrotit tím, že u mě neuspěješ? Ne, ty si myslíš, že ti natolik věřil, že tě poslal ke mně, že?"  
Chvilku bylo ticho. Clarice se z hlavy skoro kouřilo.  
„Pokud ano, tak proč ti neřekl, že budeš návnada? Že by ti už nevěřil? Heh. Myslíš si, že jste s Jackem dělali prezidentovi „křoví" jen tak? Bezdůvodně? Ne, na to je starý Jackie moc chytrý."  
Clarice na něj chvíli nevěřícně zírala. Seděli spolu na lavečce pod stromy a popíjeli tam spolu víno. Celou tu dobu, co za ním chodila nikdy nevznesl tak vážná obvinění. Vždy jen okrajově narážel na Jacka a FBI, ale teď už zašel celkem daleko. Už měsíc byl „zavřený" na tom ostrově a Clarice ho denně navštěvovala. Nic intimního se za tu dobu nestalo, teda snad krom toho, že si už přivykla mu říkat Hannibale…  
„Myslíš si, že…?"  
Nevychovaně jí skočil do řeči. „Ne, nemyslím… vím to, Clarice."  
Zase bylo chvíli ticho. Clarice se v hlavě honilo milion myšlenek, jedna skákala přes druhou, pořádně se nemohla soustředit na žádnou z nich. Co když to byla pravda? A co když ne?  
Hannibalův hlas za chvíli zase přerušil ticho.  
„Podívej se třeba na mě, Clarice… co dělám já?"  
Clarice nevěděla tak přesně co po ní chce. „Zabíjel jsi lidi."  
„Ne." Opáčil stejným stylem jako v Memphisu.  
„Ne?" zopakovala překvapeně.  
„Zabíjel jsem rude people."  
Clarice měla na jazyku tu ironickou větu, že je v tom veliký rozdíl, ale radši si ji nechala pro sebe. Nic by jí neudělal, ale nechtěla ho naštvat a nechtěla být rude. Hannibal pokračoval.  
„A co dělá Jackie? Zabíjí „špatné" lidi."  
Clarice už konečně pochopila kam tím Hannibal míří. Chtěla namítnout, že to není to samé, ale Hannibal ji nenechal nic říct.  
„Ne, Clarice… Jaký je mezi nimi rozdíl? Velký? Ne. Jaký je rozdíl mezi mnou a Jackiem?"  
Clarice se zahleděla na zem. Nemohla se mu podívat do tváře a poslouchat ho, jak se srovnává s Jackem Crawfordem. Nevzhlédla ani když začal mluvit… jakkoliv rude to mohlo být.  
„Řekněme, že by mě třeba Jackie chytil." Usmál se při té představě. „Nebránil bych se… ale on by mě zastřelil…"  
Až v té chvíli k němu Clarice vzhlédla.  
„Naprosto bezdůvodně. Nejsem svatý, ale v tu chvíli by neměl žádné právo mě zabít. A přece by to udělal a nikdo by mu to nevyčítal, i když by z něj byl VRAH… ani FBI… ani veřejnost. Nezákonně by zbavil svět jednoho z těch, které nesnáší. A já? Taky zbavuji nezákonně svět těch, které nesnáším. Rozdíl mezi mnou a Jackiem? ON nosí ODZNAK, já ne. On se snaží úskoky a podvody těch, kteří mu věří, dosáhnout slávy a moci… já ne. Vím, že jako studentka jsi věřila tomu, že to dělal kvůli přísaze, ale co teď zvláštní agentko Starlingová?"  
Clarice na něj zůstala zírat a do očí se jí valily slzy. Proč musel k tomu podělanýmu přirovnání použít zrovna jeho smrt! Zase si s ní hrál a tentokrát ještě horším způsobem než kdy před tím. Prakticky mu řekla, co k němu cítí a on jí teď provede tohle…  
Ještě pokračoval.  
„A FBI? Jsou podplacení a pokud jim odmítnete „služby" tak vám zkazí kariéru… a život."  
Clarice po dlouhé době promluvila. Tohle byla poslední kapka… jako by nestačilo to, co řekl před tím. Ještě jí musel připomínat Krendlera, toho hnusnýho, slizkýho, hajzla, kvůli kterýmu byla deset let nešťastná. A když si myslela, že by se to snad mohlo zpravit, tak s tím na ni muž, o kterém si myslela, že ji miluje, vyrukuje a způsobí jí tím pořádnou bolest.  
„Doktore…" vydechla a naštvaně si utřela oči, aby jí nezačaly téct slzy. Když Hannibal uslyšel to oslovení, tak si uvědomil, že to tentokrát přehnal.  
„… nesnáším FBI, kvůli tomu, co mi udělala. Nesnáším zločince kvůli tomu, co udělali jiným a nesnáším psychiatry, kteří záměrně otevírají staré rány!" vyštěkla na něj a svižně se rozešla k východu z jeho „cely".  
Asi minutu se prodírala malým lesíkem. Vůbec neslyšela, že by ji nějak předešel, najednou jí prostě stál v cestě.  
„Doktore, já odcházím. Nechtě mě odejít." Vrčela, zoufale si utírajíc slzy. Nebylo to tak strašné kvůli tomu, co jí bylo řečeno, ale kvůli tomu, kým to bylo řečeno. Až se uklidní, tak za ním možná přijde, ale teď s ním mluvit nechtěla.  
Hannibal věděl, že to, co řekne to mohlo ještě zhoršit, ale musel se zeptat:  
„Kdyby sis měla vybrat mezi zkorumpovanou FBI a masovým vrahem, který se pro tebe vzdá svého „řemesla", co by sis vybrala?"  
Clarice k němu naštvaně vzhlédla.  
„FBI už mě víc zranit nemůže… za to muž kterého miluju ano." S tím na rtech si ho obešla a rozešla se ven.  
Hannibal se za ní otočil. „Může tě FBI milovat víc než já?"  
Byla to řečnická otázka, přesto by na ni Hannibal rád slyšel odpověď. Clarice, která se při těch slovech otočila jen udělala smutný náznak úsměvu a zamumlala. „Bye, Hannibal." Otočila se a rozešla se ven.  
Hannibal to musel říct. „Omlouvám se, Clarice."  
Zasekla se při těch slovech, ale jen na zlomek sekundy, a pak odešla z jeho „cely" pryč.  
Oba moc dobře věděli, že to nebylo konečné sbohem. Že Clarice jen potřebuje čas.

Clarice seděla doma v křesle, znuděně přepínala na televizi programy a myslela na to, co jí kdy Hannibal Lecter řekl. Často to bolelo, ale vždy to byla pravda. Nechtěla uvěřit tomu, že ji Jack jen využíval, ale čím víc o tom přemýšlela, tím pravděpodobnější to bylo. Byl to už týden, co se pohádala s Hannibalem. Nevěděla, jestli za ním má jít, ne tak brzy… nechtěla aby ji znovu ublížil. Když si ale vzpomněla na jeho výraz, když se jí ptal na to, jestli ji FBI může milovat víc než on, tak si byla jistá, že už to záměrně nikdy neudělá… no dobře, na 90. Hannibala Lectera nikdy nepřečtete na 100.  
„Zítra za ním půjdu…" najednou si vzpomněla na jejich dřívější rozhovor: _„„To ale budeš ve vězení, Hannibale!" – „Možná ano, možná už ale ne.""_ Co tím myslel? Jak se chce dostat z vězení? Clarice před sebou živě viděla Crawforda, jak pro Hannibala Lectera vyžaduje hluchou ostrahu. I když to bylo vlastně zbytečné… Hannibal se jim na očích často neukazoval, spíš se jim vyhýbal. Všem bylo celkem jedno jestli se sám zabije. Jackie v to popravdě doufal… doufal že Hannibal spáchá sebevraždu nebo něco.  
Clarice se zase vrátila ke své prvotní otázce… jak se odtamtud chce dostat?  
Ten ostrov je moc daleko na to, aby to přeplaval a stejně jsou tam žraloci a Bůh ví co ještě. Tak jak to chtěl Hannibal udělat?  
Z úvah ji vytrhl mobil. Kdo jí to mohl volat v deset večer?  
„Starlingová." Vydechla.  
„Hoj, děvče, tady Delia… poslouchej, musím ti něco důležitého říct."  
Clarice byla mírně rozhozená. „Co se děje?"  
Delia se zhluboka nadechla. „Víš… k tobě se to nikdy nemělo donést, Jack Crawford to všem, co se o tom dozvěděli, výslovně zakázal."  
„Nenapínej mě a vymáčkni se." Pronesla netrpělivě Clarice.  
„Hannibal drží hladovku. Od toho, co jsi odešla nic nesnědl… nikdo neví jestli vůbec něco pije. Jack ho chce nechat umřít! Holka jeď tam, nebo to skončí špatně."  
Clarice byla překvapená… překvapená tím že Hannibal drží kvůli ní hladovku… „spíš jen nemá hlad po tom, co mi provedl."pomyslela si, ale mnohem víc ji překvapilo, že Delia jí volala a to, co ji nejvíc překvapilo bylo to, že PŘES zákaz Jacka Crawforda.  
„Cože? Jack to zakázal? Jak to!"  
„Nevím Clarice… nevím… ale měla bys tam jet."  
Chvíli bylo ticho.  
„Ardelie?"  
„Jo?"  
„Jak si přišla na to, že já a Hannibal…?"  
„Proboha, šlo to na tobě vidět od té chvíle, co jsi se od něj poprvé vrátila z vězení."  
„Děkuju. Měj se." Zamumlala Clarice a položila to.  
Takže Hannibal drží hladovku, Jack mi to nechce říct a Delia o tom ví už deset let. Tolik novinek na jednou? Až tehdy ji ovládl vztek… Jack Crawford chce nechat umřít Hannibala? „Já ale ne!"  
Zavrčela si pro sebe, shrábla klíče od auta a už si to šinula na Hannibalův ostrov.

Hannibal se dozvěděl, že má návštěvu hned, jak Clarice nastoupila na loď. Nedočkavě čekal, co nejblíže plotu, který odděloval jeho půlku ostrova. Nedočkavost… to nebyla zrovna jeho vlastnost, ale v tomto případě se to zdálo naprosto normální. Nedržel hladovku, jak si mysleli ostatní … prostě jen neměl hlad… jak si myslela Clarice.  
Čekal ve skrytu stromů co nejblíže k plotu a čekal až dorazí Clarice. Nebyl by překvapen ani tím kdyby mu řekla, že už ho víckrát nechce vidět, ale ani tím, kdyby se mu vrhla do náruče. Nevěděl, co čekat. Všechny tento pocit deprimuje, ale on si ho užíval.   
Konečně ji zahlídnul. Spolu s jedním z ochranky se blížila k plotu. Nervózně přešlápnul a zíral na ni.  
Ona ani hlídač ho nemohli vidět jejich strana plotu byla dokonale osvětlená a ta jeho naopak skoro vůbec. Clarice něco prohodila na adresu hlídače a s tím vešla za plot. Nic sebou neměla, jen klíče od auta, Hannibal přemýšlel nad tím, proč tak spěchala.  
Clarice se bez váhání rozešla po malé pěšince směrem k „příbytku" dr. Lectera. Hannibal neudělal žádný pohyb, aby se ji pokusil zastavit. Chtěl vědět jak bude reagovat, když ho tam nenajde. V tu chvíli, si to ale rozmyslel s myšlenkou, že si s ní už více nebude hrát. Akorát chtěl vylézt zpoza stromu, když se Clarice najednou sama zastavila a podívala se jeho směrem. Překvapeně naklonil hlavu na jednu stranu.  
Clarice se jen pousmála a rozešla se k němu. Hannibal byl vyvedený z míry. Ani se nehnul, nemohla ho nijak vidět… nikdy ho nikdo neviděl, když on sám nechtěl!  
Dřív než stihnul začít, jak k němu přišla, tak promluvila Clarice. Byl to nezvyk, že mluvila první…  
„Promiň Hannibale, to jak jsem předtím odešla…"  
Hannibal k ní udělal krok, takže od sebe stáli jen malinký kousíček a položil jí prst přes rty.  
„Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne. Ty nejsi ta, co se má omlouvat, Clarice… ty věci, co jsem řekl… jakkoliv byly pravdivé, tak tě zranily a já… slibuji, že už to víckrát neudělám."  
Clarice překvapeně vzhlížela k Hannibalovi. Na očích mu viděla, že toho litoval a že ten slib myslí smrtelně vážně. Ještě nikdy neslyšela Hannibala Lectera mluvit tak, tak… něžně. Ještě pokračoval.  
„Udělám pro tebe všechno, Clarice, jen tu se mnou chvíli zůstaň." Žadonil. „Přestanu zabíjet. Cokoliv!"  
Clarice byla ohromená. On byl ten poslední, od koho by tohle čekala. Byla tím fascinována… Hannibal Lecter, MD (v angličtině je to božííí) doslova žadonil, aby tam s ním zůstala. Rozhodla se ho kapku potrápit…  
„Ne, Hannibale, nezůstanu…" odmlčela se. Hannibal přestal dýchat. „…Ty půjdeš se mnou, pokud dodržíš ten slib."   
Výraz, který Hannibal v tu chvíli měl, by se měl dát zarámovat. Prvně to byl smutek, po té překvapení a nakonec čistá radost. Bylo to vůbec poprvé, kdy na Hannibalovi šlo vidět jeho přesné rozpoložení a Clarice si to opravdu užívala.  
Po pár vteřinách se Hannibal „uklidnil" a zůstal jí s příjemným úsměvem zírat do očí. Clarice se na něj usmívala zpět. Hannibal zase udělal jeho pověstné gesto… naklonil hlavu na stranu, ale tentokrát z jiného důvodu. Pomalu se ke Clarice nahnul a pak se konečně jejich ústa střetla. Nebylo to poprvé… ani podruhé… ale byl to to nejkrásnější. Jejich první polibek skončil tragicky a vlastně se tomu ani pořádně nedalo říct polibek. Ten druhý? Plný touhy… ale přerušený FBI a ani jeden si ho pořádně neužil. To všechno se v tom třetím změnilo.  
Začali pomalu, něžně. Oba měli zavřené oči a vychutnávali si polibek. Clariciny ruce se mu proplazily okolo krku a Hannibalovy ruce jí okolo zad, přitisknul si jí k sobě, co nejvíc to šlo. Nejradši by ji z objetí už nikdy nepustil. Po několika minutách se od sebe odtrhli a Clarice si položila hlavu na Hannibalovo rameno.  
„Tak moc Tě miluju, Hannibale. Řekni, že už mi neublížíš." Vzdychla Clarice.  
Políbil ji do vlasů a pohladil ji po zádech. „Nikdo, už nikdy." Zašeptal.  
Tak tam spolu stáli několik dalších minut. Vůbec si nevšímali okolí, jen se objímali. Z druhé strany plotu byli dobře vidět, což jim taky nedošlo, ani někomu tak vyjímečně bystrému jako je Hannibal.  
Přirozeně to byl Hannibal, kdo přerušil ticho. „Jak mi odtud chceš pomoci?"  
Clarice k němu vzhlédla. „Ještě nevím… ale udělám to."  
Hannibal se usmál a políbil ji na rty. Potom hodil hlavou směrem k jeho „příbytku" a usmál se na ni. „Dala by sis kávu?"  
Clarice málem dostala záchvat smíchu. Moc dobře znala tuhle starou a ohrátou fintu, kterou používají zamilovaní. Ale od Hannibala to nečekala… ten večer to nebyla ani zdaleka první věc.  
Hannibalovi došlo až záhy, co si pod jeho nabídkou představila. „Nemyslel jsem to takhle, Clarice." Pokáral ji zlehka.  
Pořád se hihňala. „Ráda." Vysoukala ze sebe.  
Hannibal jí tedy nabídl rámě a společně se rozešli k „němu".

Bush se ujistil, že Hannibal bude mít vhodné ubytování, a tak měl něco jako malý dům na pláži… ;oD.   
Hannibal usadil Clarice na pohovku a začal dělat kávu. Během minuty se vrátil z kuchyně se dvěma hrnky kávy a posadil se vedle Clarice. Chvíli jen tak seděli, každý ztracený ve svých vlastních myšlenkách  
„Clarice, zeptám se tě na něco… ale pokud ti to bude nepříjemné, tak přestanu, dobře?"  
Ne zrovna moc šťastně kývla.   
„Přemýšlela si o těch věcech, co jsem ti posledně řekl?" Clarice se otočila čelem k němu.  
„Ano, Hannibale… a jako vždy jsi měl ve všem pravdu."  
Hannibala opravdu překvapilo, že to vzala s klidem. Pousmála se jeho překvapenému výrazu a přitulila se k němu.  
Tiše tam hrála hudba.  
Hannibal si ještě hodnou chvíli užíval fyzickou blízkost jejich těl. Pak ale najednou beze slova vstal a postavil se před Clarice, která k němu nechápavě vzhlížela. Znovu se na ni usmál a natáhnul k ní ruku. „Smím prosit?"  
Clarice opět nevěřila svým očím a uším. Od toho, co se vrátila, byl Hannibal tak úžasný, že pomalu ani nevěřila, že by to mohla být pravda. Když se probrala z šoku, tak mu úsměv vrátila a vstala. Hannibal si ji za packu odvedl si ji na verandu. Venku akorát vysvitl měsíc a bylo to náramně romantické. Začali tam spolu pomalu tančit navzájem si zírajíc do očí. Clarice doufala, že Hannibal neumí číst myšlenky, protože v té chvíli byla středem jejího zájmu otázka, jestli bude jejich „poprvé" tam, ve vězení nebo jestli až ho odtamtud dostane. Ona osobně upřednostňovala tu první možnost, protože po tom všem, co se ten večer stalo, ho příšerně chtěla. Hannibala ale přečíst neuměla. Nevěděla, co zamýšlí.

Na Hannibalův ostrov přijel další návštěvník – Jack Crawford. Chtěl se podívat, jestli už to Hannibal zabalil. Moc by ho potěšilo vidět ho nešťastného z toho, že za ním Clarice nepřišla a nejraději by ho viděl, jak se houpe na nějaké větvi. To, že začal držet hladovku se Jackiemu náramně hodilo do krámku, ještě musel ale zajistit to, že za ním Clarice nepřijde. Bylo na první pohled jasné, že Hannibal ke Clarice něco cítí. Hannibal se tím vlastně ani netajil, aspoň ne od té doby, co ho Clarice „zatknula". Jack to tak úplně nechápal, měl by ji spíš nenávidět.  
Když přišel k ostraze:  
„Jdu za Lecterem." Oznámil jim stroze.  
Ostraha se na něj překvapeně podívala. „Jistě, pane… máte u sebe nějaké zbraně?"  
„Služební zbraň." Opáčil Jackie netrpělivě.  
„Musím Vás požádat, aby jste mi ji tady nechal, pane."  
Jackie se na něj naštvaně podíval. „A to si myslíte, že polezu za Lecterem neozbrojený!"  
Hlídač věděl, že tohle nesmí. „Pane, ale mám přísný zákaz…"  
Jackie k němu udělal výhružný krok. „A řekněte mi, kdo vám to zakázal?"  
„Je to podle předpisů."  
Jackie se pohrdavě zašklebil. „A víte, kdo ty předpisy dělal?… já, takže buďte tak laskavý a pojďte mi otevřít!" vrčel na něj.  
Chlápek z ostrahy se teda nerozhodně rozešel. Sice poruší x pravidel, ale pořád to bylo lepší než čelit rozzuřenému Crawfordovi.  
„Pane, já…" začal, když přišli k plotu.  
Jack nahodil znuděný výraz. „Dobře, je to na mě." S tím vlezl dovnitř a hlídač za ním zavřel dveře.

Jackie se opatrně prodíral lesíkem. Ještě nikdy tam sám nebyl a už vůbec ne, když se někde okolo pohyboval Lecter. Rozhodl se, že to prvně zkontroluje u něj „doma". Už z dálky slyšel hudbu. „Tak se neoběsil." Zavrčel si pro sebe.  
To, co ale uviděl, když vyšel z lesíku se mu vůbec nelíbilo!

Hannibal se na Clarice nevydržel dívat déle než minutu, aniž by měl nesnesitelné nutkání ji políbit, pohladit ji… milovat se s ní. Tak moc, jak si užíval tanec s ní, tak moc si ji chtěl okamžitě odnést do „ložnice" a ukázat jí, jak moc ji miluje. Polibek se ale s tančením dal spojit. Podruhé ten den se k ní sehnul a začal ji vášnivě líbat. Po několika sekundách ale byli přerušeni ostrým vzdechem  
„Proboha!"  
Okamžitě se od sebe odtrhli, aby se mohli podívat na maximálně vytočeného Crawforda, který absolutně nechápal.  
„Co to?… co jsi jí to k čertu udělal!…" Jackie byl úplně mimo. „Clarice…" vydechl.  
Clarice se krátce podívala na Hannibala, podívala se mu do očí a pak od něj prudce ustoupila.  
„Donutil mě Jacku, díky Bohu, že jsi sem přišel!" s tím se k němu rozběhla. Po cestě se přiměla k tomu, aby se rozbrečela.  
Hannibal zůstal stát na své verandě a zíral na to, jak se Clarice přitiskla k Jackiemu.  
„Za tohle tě zabiju, Hannibale." Zavrčel Jackie.  
Hannibal se na něj usmál. „Nezabiješ, Jacku."   
Jackie zas nechápal. Až když Hannibal pokývl hlavou směrem za něj… moc toho už ale neuviděl, protože ho Clarice vzala velikou větví po hlavě.  
Crawford se skácel na zem a cestou upustil zbraň.  
„To máš za to." Zavrčela Clarice se svým přízvukem a hodila větev na zem vedle něj. Vůbec si nevšimla, že Hannibal taky sešel dolů.  
Když se k němu ale otočila a podívala se mu do tváře, tak začala pochybovat o tom, že Hannibal dodrží svůj slib o nezabíjení. Ten výraz, který Hannibal měl… běhal jí z toho mráz po zádech. Hannibal nějak vycítil její pochyby a vzhlédnul k ní.  
„Svůj slib dodržím… ale tohohle… muže… nenávidím." Ujistil ji.  
Clarice už se nadechovala, že se ho na něco zeptá, ale Hanny jí odpověděl dřív než to stihnula.  
„Nenávidím, kvůli tomu, co udělal tobě, Clarice."  
Mírně se na něj usmála a stoupla si k němu, berouce ho za ruku. „Teď nám pomůže pryč, Hannibale."  
Hannibal si ji k sobě pevně přitisknul a bradu jí položil na vrch hlavy. S úšklebkem se zeptal. „Mám ho začít mít rád?"  
„Ne." Opáčila prostě.  
Hannibal chvíli počkal s další otázkou. „Takže, jaký máš plán?"  
Clarice začala povídat a Hannibal jí do toho neskákal. Až na konci jí řekl, co by udělal jinak a bylo naplánováno. 

Hlídači uslyšeli nějaký křik a okamžitě se rozběhli směrem k plotu. Z lesíku akorát vylezla Clarice a táhla za sebou ;oD Jackieho.  
Nechápavě na to zírali a Clarice okamžitě nasadila naštvaný tón.   
„Pojďte mi k čertu pomoct! Lecter ho napadl, ten šílenec ho kousl do obličeje! Střelila jsem ho do nohy Crawfordovou zbraní! Je tam svázaný u toho domu. Běžte tam jeden!"  
Clarice s Hannibalem využili toho, že celkem byli na ostrově jen dva hlídači. Nikdo si nemyslel, že by snad Hannibalovi mohl chtít někdo pomoct ven. Jeden se tedy rozběhl směrem, kde měl údajně být Hannibal a druhý zůstal s Clarice a chtěl dát Crawfordovi první pomoc.  
Když se na něj ale podíval, tak si uvědomil, že Jackie má obličej v pořádku. Dřív než se ale vzpamatoval, tak na něj Clarice mířila zbraní.  
„Co se to…?" začal nechápavě.  
„Otočte se!" vykřikla na něj Clarice.  
Chlap tedy vstal a otočil se, neodpustil si ale komentář. „Co to sakra děláte ženská! Zbláznila jste se!"  
Pak už pro něj bylo jen černo.  
Během minuty přišel i Hannibal. Usmál se, když uviděl, že Clarice zpracovala hlídače. Clarice se na něj podívala a poslala mu nevyřčenou otázku. Znovu se pousmál.  
„Je jen omráčený, ujišťuji tě, Clarice."  
Kývla na něj, vstala od Crawforda a hodila hlavou směrem k otevřeným dveřím.

The End

© Marty


End file.
